We come out from the Deep
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: TS. Il y a longtemps, au Makai, le légendaire Yohko Kurama rencontrait le Monstre aux Cent Yeux. Séparés par un triste coup du sort, c'est au Ningenkai qu'ils se retrouvent des années plus tard.
1. When we believe

**We come out from the Deep  
**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Hiei x Kurama, un soupçon de Kurama x Koronue.

**Disclaimer : **Quasiment tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi. Le warg vient du Seigneur des Anneaux de J. R. R. Tolkien. La fornecë (prononcez « fornéché ») est une vache pourpre du Makai à la chair très nourrissante et vient d'une idée à moi.

**Note : **La chronologie du manga/de l'anime n'est pas totalement respectée, car dans ceux là, quand Hiei et Kurama rencontrent Yusuke et les autres, ils sont censés avoir quatorze ans environ. Ici, ils en ont dix-huit.

Aussi, le prénom du beau-père de Kurama n'étant pas connu dans l'anime ou le manga, ici, il s'appelle Kenichi.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_. Certains mots insistants aussi.

* * *

**First shot**

**When we believe  
**

**_¤Flashback¤_**

Brusquement, tout devint noir. La centaine de bougies qui illuminait la grande salle s'éteignit d'un seul coup, silencieusement. Les yeux de Hiei s'accoutumèrent lentement à l'obscurité. Personne ne bougeait.

C'est là qu'il l'aperçu. Grand. Très grand et silencieux. Ses yeux d'or fouillaient la salle comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important sans doute. Sinon pourquoi le légendaire Yohko Kurama se déplacerait-il ? Hiei avait beaucoup entendu parlé de ce Kurama, nombre de rumeurs courraient sur sa beauté, sa puissance et son incroyable cruauté…

Un cri perçant retentit soudain, et tous les démons présents furent pris d'une folie frénétique. Hiei eu juste le temps de se glisser sous l'immense table pour ne pas être pris dans la cohue. Assit au milieu, il observait les jambes qui bougeaient de manière désordonnée tout autour de lui à grand renfort de cris. Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.

Sentant quelque chose derrière lui, Hiei se retourna brusquement et Kurama fit de même. Le koorime resta médusé. Il était encore plus beau de près. Des yeux d'or magnifiques, un visage si parfait, un corps si gracieux… Hiei était incapable de faire un geste, il était comme hypnotisé et sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Yohko, lui, restait immobile, avec une expression que le brun n'arrivait pas à définir. Le kitsune ne le quittait pas des yeux, et Hiei se surpris à espérer que l'instant se prolonge.

Soudain, Kurama leva la main vers le visage du koorime et effleura ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le kitsune posa doucement, presque religieusement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours avec la même douceur, il lui ouvrit la bouche et y glissa la langue. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Hiei répondit à son baiser, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux d'argent. Et le démon renard le laissa faire, posant sa seconde main sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier en devenait presque incapable de respirer. Lentement, très doucement, Kurama rompit le baiser et laissa glisser ses mains du visage de Hiei. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Yohko Kurama avait disparu.

Hiei mit de longues secondes à retrouver sa respiration et ses moyens. Autour de lui, la frénésie n'avait pas cessé. Apparemment, le Saphir d'Ël avait disparu. Voila un sacré beau butin pour le Roi des Voleurs qu'est le légendaire Yohko Kurama. Il se faufila hors de la salle en furie et alla se percher sur une branche non loin, histoire de voir ce qui allait se passer, et si il arrivait à apercevoir à nouveau le démon renard, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde… Hiei retint son souffle. À un mètre de lui, il étais accroupit sur une branche et l'observait, le Saphir d'Ël formant une bosse sous son vêtement. Kurama avait l'air serein, presque amical. Le koorime se surprit à frissonner.

« Hiei ! Tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu bordel ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête et aperçu Graüp, un brigand relativement connu mais qui était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Yohko Kurama. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Démerdes-toi ! Ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Dis-moi par où il est parti et tu aura ta part du butin ! »

_Pff, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de son butin. _

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vers l'est.

- Suivez-moi ! On va l'avoir ! » hurla-t-il à sa meute de chiens galeux.

Ils partirent ventre à terre dans la direction que Hiei venait de leur indiquer.

_Tous des imbéciles. Même si je leur avait livré Yohko Kurama, je n'aurai fait que signer leur arrêt de mort. J'aurai fait ma BA du jour…_

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, Hiei. »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Yohko n'avait pas bougé et le regardait calmement, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Je sais.

- Pourtant, tu l'as fait.

- Oui.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

D'un mouvement souple et silencieux, Kurama sauta en face de lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Hiei déglutit.

« Pourquoi attends-tu ? Tu as le Saphir d'Ël.

- Je voulais te revoir…encore une fois… »

Sa voix devint un murmure et il l'embrassa doucement, avec une douceur insoupçonnée de la part du bandit réputé le plus cruel de tous. Cette fois Hiei plaça ses deux mains sur les joues du kitsune et n'attendit pas le feu vert pour accentuer le baiser. Le koorime sentit que Kurama le prenait par les hanches et l'attirait vers lui, il se retrouva assit sur ses cuisses. Ses mains glissaient timidement sur les hanches du démon du feu et soulevèrent ses vêtements pour caresser les côtes. Le baiser fut rompu pour reprendre aussitôt avec une ardeur redoublée.

_Je veux te toucher, t'embrasser encore et encore, et je veux… Je veux rester avec toi, je…_

« Kurama ! Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ? »

Les deux youkai sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Hiei observa Kurama, attendant qu'il lui explique de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est Koronue, il fait équipe avec moi pour les vols. »

Hiei vit passer le démon en question juste en dessous d'eux, il était nerveux et cherchait de tous côtés. Il continua d'avancer sur une dizaine de mètres puis Yohko se manifesta.

« Pars devant ! Je te rejoins.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu as le Saphir ?

- Oui je l'ai, pars devant j'ai dit ! »

Hiei sentit une forte tension émaner du kitsune. Il vit celui qu'il avait nommé Koronue hésiter puis obéir. Là Kurama serra Hiei contre lui.

« Kurama ?

- Viens avec moi. »

_Il a dit… Non, j'ai rêvé. _

Le koorime ouvrit de grands yeux et resta interdit. Le moment dû sembler long au Yohko car il desserra son étreinte et planta ses beaux yeux dorés pleins d'anxiété dans ceux, rouge sang, de Hiei. Il renouvela sa demande.

« Viens avec moi, Hiei. Partons ensemble. »

_Oh oui je veux partir avec toi. Je ne pourrai pas te laisser t'en aller, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, je veux rester avec toi. Le rester, jusqu'à ma mort et bien au-delà. _

Hiei passa la main sur la joue du kitsune et l'embrassa.

« Allons nous en. » murmura-t-il.

Hiei vit alors la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir : un sourire superbe illumina le visage de Kurama. Hiei se sentit rougir. Kurama passa sa main sur la joue de son nouvel amant et l'embrassa encore, faisant durer le moment. Lorsqu'il le rompit, il invita Hiei à se relever et il fit de même.

Du haut de ses un mètre soixante, le koorime était ridiculement petit à coté du renard qui dépassait les deux mètres. Celui-ci lui fit un signe et sauta sur l'arbre d'en face. Hiei suivit rapidement. On entendait au loin les démons qui revenaient, furieux d'avoir été dupés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière qui était surplombée par une immense chaîne de montagnes, où étaient creusées de nombreuses grottes gigantesques, vestiges de l'âge des dragons. Au milieu de cette clairière, Koronue tournait en rond et avait l'air très énervé. Kurama sauta au pied de l'arbre.

« Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais fait faux bond !

- Nous sommes trois à présent, eut-il pour seule explication.

- Hein ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, Hiei atterrit à coté de lui. Alors que Koronue le dévisageait avec une colère grandissante, le youkai eu le temps de se faire une idée du personnage. Grand, nerveux, attaché à ses principes et qui visiblement n'était pas indifférent face à Yohko Kurama.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis sur la question, grogna-t-il.

- Tu peux avoir un avis sur la question effectivement, mais moi je dis que Hiei vient avec nous et que je lui fais confiance, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Le ton était cinglant, Koronue resta interdit.

« Il n'a rien à faire ici.

- Essaye un peu de me virer, menaça Hiei.

- Tu t'imagine me faire peur, espèce de nabot ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Hiei détestait, c'était que l'on le traite de gamin ou de nabot. Koronue allait le regretter amèrement. Avant même qu'il eut songé à réagir, le koorime avais posé la lame de son épée contre sa gorge.

« Si tu n'étais pas son ami, tu serai déjà mort, espèce d'imbécile. Ne me cherche pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, alors ne me donne pas de bonne raison de le faire. »

Koronue déglutit puis jeta un regard vers son compagnon qui demeurait de marbre.

« Très bien… C'est toi qui décide Kurama, de toute manière ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Effectivement. »

Hiei rengaina son épée et remit une distance de sécurité entre le compagnon de Kurama et lui. Koronue lui lança un regard noir à coucher un warg puis demanda :

« Tu as le Saphir ? »

Kurama sembla se souvenir subitement de la raison de sa rencontre avec le démon du feu et fit oui de la tête avant de commencer à fouiller ses vêtements. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et grimaça, d'une manière presque amusée.

« Euh… J'_avais_ le Saphir.

- Comment ça tu AVAIS ? s'énerva Koronue.

- Comment te le dire… Je l'avais en sortant de la grand'salle, je l'avais en partant, et maintenant, je ne l'ai plus. J'ai du le perdre en route, acheva-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu l'as PERDU ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ? hurla-t-il.

- Non Koronue je ne me fiche pas de toi, je l'ai perdu c'est tout.

- Perdu… »

Il fixa son regard de chien enragé sur Hiei.

« C'est toi qui l'a pris oui !

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse de ton Saphir ?

- Il vaut une fortune, l'idée est simple, fit-il en ricanant.

- Tu es stupide, lâcha Hiei.

- Koronue, ça suffit. Je l'ai perdu, à la base, c'est toi qui voulait voler ce Saphir, moi je t'avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres trucs plus intéressants. Si tu le veux, retourne le chercher, il doit encore être dans l'herbe par là où on est venu. »

Kurama était d'un calme olympien, mais ses yeux d'or montraient une colère et une autorité implacable. Koronue disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Il soupira.

« Il est spécial.

- Il t'en veut pour quelque chose de précis, insista Hiei. C'est ton…amant ? »

Cela lui faisait mal rien que de penser à cette possibilité. Pourtant Koronue avait agit comme un amant bafoué et furieux alors…

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon amant. Il l'a été, il y a quelques années, mais c'était purement sexuel, en tout cas pour moi. Lui a commencé à développer des sentiments et j'ai dit stop. Il n'a jamais vraiment lâché le morceau. »

Il se tourna vers Hiei avec un sourire.

« Il va falloir qu'il s'habitue. Je te laisserai pas.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Pas sans toi du moins. »

Le brun tendit la main et attrapa la ceinture blanche de la tunique du Yohko. Il l'attira vers lui et Kurama se pencha pour l'embrasser. Baiser que Hiei rendit avec fougue. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe et Hiei se retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre. Kurama se redressa et les baisers se firent plus pressants, plus…

Un son mat retenti. Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Koronue qui venait de laisser tomber son sac à quelques mètres et qui les observait, le Saphir à la main, avec une colère grandissante.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je l'avais perdu.

- Tu dis si j'te dérange !

- Tu dérange ! lança Hiei, excédé.

- Tu crois que tu peux te faire Kurama comme ça ?

- Et tu crois que tu as quelque chose à y redire, Koronue ? »

Yohko Kurama s'était levé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je t'ai dis, il y a deux ans, que c'était fini, terminé. Alors tu as intérêt à mettre ça dans ta tête parce que c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. »

Sur ce, il se plaça à coté de Hiei sans perdre son regard menaçant. Koronue ramassa son sac et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans un mot.

« Idiot. Je l'aime bien, dit-il en se tournant vers son amant, mais là j'ai juste envie de l'étrangler. Pour moi il est un peu comme un frère à présent, et lui a visiblement du mal à se faire à cette idée.

- Il a surtout du mal à accepter ma présence.

- Oui, il ne t'aime pas on dirait, fit-il en souriant.

- Ça tombe bien c'est réciproque.

- Il va revenir quand il aura fini de ruminer, ne répond pas à ses provocations, montre que t'es plus malin que ça.

- Hn. Qu'il se méfie. »

Kurama lui sourit et la colère de Hiei s'envola.

_C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais, tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point…_

Au bout d'une heure effectivement, Koronue revint, une jeune fornecë sur l'épaule. Une heure avait à peine suffit pour que les deux youkai apprennent à se connaître un peu plus. Kurama savait à présent que Hiei était un Enfant Maudit des Koorime, et pourtant il semblait toujours vouloir de lui. Hiei comprenait difficilement. Koronue laissa tomber l'animal puis s'accroupit pour faire un feu. C'était laborieux.

_À se rythme là, il est pas arrivé…_

« Tu veux peut-être un coup de main ? » siffla-t-il.

Sans que l'autre bandit ne puisse lui aboyer dessus, Hiei enflamma le tas de branches que Koronue avait posé en face de lui. Hiei ne pu retenir un sourire narquois devant l'air énervé du démon.

« Merci Hiei, fit Kurama en lui souriant. On va pouvoir manger à présent. »

Il sortit une belle rose de ses cheveux et la transforma en fouet qu'il nommait ''rose whip'' et la fornecë fut vite découpée et montée sur des bouts de bois pour être cuite. Le kitsune invita Hiei à s'asseoir à ses côté et lui tendit un morceau.

Koronue ne souffla mot durant le repas. Ni Kurama, ni Hiei ne parlèrent beaucoup, le Yohko étant plutôt occupé à promener sa main libre sur la cuisse du youkai. Il le cherchait. Mais avec Koronue dans les parages c'en devenait dangereux.

La nuit tomba très vite et le ciel fut zébré d'éclairs rougeâtres. Koronue s'allongea à bonne distance en tournant le dos à ses camarades. Hiei se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour… aller faire un saut dans la montagne. Il se glissa silencieusement contre Kurama et l'embrassa tout en lui maintenant solidement les hanches. En un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte qui surplombait la clairière, grotte que l'on ne pouvait voir du sol. Il le lâcha et le démon renard regarda autour de lui avec un air ahuri.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Téléporté. Je n'avais jamais essayé avec quelqu'un, content que ça ait marché, sourit-il.

- Hum… Et… où sommes-nous ? Murmura Kurama en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Dans une grotte de dragon au dessus de la clairière où nous étions il y a quelques secondes.

- Es-tu certain qu'elle soit vide ?

- Absolument, le dragon ne vient ici que très rarement, et très peu d'autres créatures viennent ici, par peur du dragon justement.

- Un dragon ? Vivant ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Garesh. Je le connais, je te le présenterai un jour si tu veux, répondit le koorime en souriant.

- Avec plaisir. Mais dans l'immédiat… »

Kurama eut un regard carnassier. Il ne termina pas sa phrase et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui ôta rapidement sa cape et Hiei fit glisser la tunique blanche des épaules du yohko en caressant délicatement sa peau de pèche.

_J'ai follement envie de toi, depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard, Kurama._

« J'ai envie de toi Hiei… Faisons…faisons l'amour. » murmura Kurama, les joues rougies par la gêne et l'envie.

Il l'embrassa alors que Hiei acquiesçait, puis le kitsune fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou à la peau ambrée pendant qu'il finissait de le déshabiller. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses propres vêtements et s'allongea contre Hiei. Pendant un instant, Hiei se sentit perdu. Il n'avait jamais senti autant de contact entre les deux corps. Le peu d'amants qu'il avait eu, ça avait été donnant donnant, chacun par derrière et à tour de rôle, une sorte d'échange de bons procédés si l'on peut dire. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas violent, c'était fougueux, Hiei sentait ce corps souple contre le sien, et il se sentait bien. Rien que cette expression, ''faire l'amour'', si douce à ses oreilles et aussi inconnue jusqu'alors, montrait la différence. Kurama descendit encore et le koorime bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux mi clos.

**x-x-x-x**

Alors que Hiei reprenait lentement son souffle, il passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux d'argent, découvrant un visage rougit et de beaux yeux embrumés par le plaisir tout récent. Le koorime l'embrassa doucement alors que leurs respirations s'apaisaient. Sans rompre le baiser, Kurama bascula sur le coté et se serra contre Hiei, qui passa une jambe autour des siennes.

« Mon amour… »

Le démon du feu rouvrit presque brusquement les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

_Ais-je bien entendu ? _

Son amant répéta après l'avoir embrassé du bout des lèvres.

« Mon amour…

- Kurama…je… » commença Hiei en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Le youkai l'interrompit d'un baiser tendre.

« Je t'aime Hiei… Je t'aime depuis l'instant où j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois, sous cette table. »

Hiei était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était si heureux qu'il n'arrivai' plus à sortir le moindre son. Muet, il se serra contre son amant de toutes ses forces, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse dans la seconde. Ce fut comme un déclic, les mots coulèrent rapidement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kurama, je t'aime plus que tout depuis la première seconde ! Je… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

_Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer… Je me sens bête. Je t'aime…_

Soulagé, le yohko se détendit. Il se serra contre Hiei puis l'embrassa longuement et tendrement.

« Je crois que c'est-ce que l'on nomme communément un coup de foudre, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Moi qui refusais d'y croire…

- C'est raté ! » ajouta Kurama avant de rire.

_Oui c'est raté, et j'en suis le plus heureux du monde. Toi, le magnifique Yohko Kurama, le bandit légendaire, et moi, Hiei, Enfant Maudit des Koorime, venons de faire l'amour et de commencer à découvrir bon nombre de choses superbes ensemble…_

Il ferma les yeux avec bonheur, se laissant envahir par le sommeil._  
_

**_¤Fin du Flashback¤_**

Hiei se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il tremblait. Il leva la main pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer et formaient un tas de pierres d'hirui dans le creux de sa cape, entre ses genoux. Il faisait ce rêve presque toutes les nuits depuis le soir où Kurama avait disparu.

Le soir de ce même jour dont il rêvait, les brigands, qui avaient été rejoints par d'éminents chasseurs de prime, les avaient rattrapés, Koronue et Kurama furent abattus et Hiei grièvement blessé et laissé pour mort.

En sentant l'énergie de Kurama diminuer à une vitesse affolante, Hiei se senti vidé de ses forces et de son envie de vivre. Pendant un très long moment qu'il passa à pleurer le seul être qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et qui l'avait jamais aimé, il cru que Kurama était mort. Pour lui, tout son univers s'effondrait d'un seul coup. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons sa haine et son chagrin. Il ne restait pas de corps, ni de Kurama, ni de Koronue, juste leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Hiei avait ramassé le pendentif en forme de plante de Kurama, et qui était à présent tout ce qui restait de sa raison de vivre. Ce n'était que maintenant que Kurama n'était plus qu'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le kitsune, et il comprit que vivre sans lui était au dessus de ses forces.

Pendant de longues heures il n'eut pas les idées claires, essayant d'encaisser sans y arriver, puis lorsque épuisé, il réussit à se calmer un peu, il perçu l'énergie de Kurama. Elle était très faible, comme s'il était à peine vivant, mais elle était là. Il la sentait, elle semblait incroyablement lointaine et faible, mais elle était là, Kurama était peut-être vivant ! Hiei s'y accrocha, avec toute sa volonté, il s'y accrocha et tint bon grâce à cet espoir, peut-être fou, mais Hiei voulait croire qu'il y avait une chance que son amour soit toujours en vie, qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de le rester.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'il se fit greffer son troisième œil par Shigure, c'était pour retrouver Kurama, le Royaume de Koorime et la pierre d'Hirui qui avait disparu au cœur des flots. Mais surtout pour Kurama. Sa raison de vivre n'avait nullement changé et il avait accepté d'endurer la souffrance de l'opération de Shigure pour y parvenir.

Mais lorsqu'il pu ouvrir son troisième œil, et qu'il chercha Kurama, bien que percevant son énergie qui semblait un peu moins faible mais toujours désespérément lointaine, il ne réussit pas à le retrouver. Il du reporter l'échéance et chercher le Royaume de Koorime, sur lequel il pu se rendre et apprendre la mort de sa mère et l'existence de sa sœur, Yukina, qui était portée disparue depuis un certain temps.

Elle non plus il ne parvint pas à la trouver. Il avait retourné tout le Makai à la recherche de Kurama et de Yukina. Il décida de poursuivre ses recherche dans le Ningenkai, peut-être y étaient-ils.

Hiei ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans le Monde des Humains. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait, il y en avait dans certaines zones du Makai mais leur mode de vie était moyenâgeux et pour eux les wargs, les loups-garous et autre créatures étaient monnaie courante. Les ningen de ce monde-ci semblaient bien plus évolués et il ne vit aucune créature comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir, juste des animaux basiques de type chien ou chat. M'enfin ce n'était pas pour étudier les humains qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps qu'il se repère.

Le jaganshi sauta dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards ningen et s'apprêta à retirer le bandeau blanc qui masquait son troisième œil lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il ne prit pas le temps de l'identifier clairement et nota juste qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. Il dégaina son épée et bloqua le rose whip.

Figé par ce qu'il voyait, il demeura dans la même position. En face de lui se tenait un jeune garçon qui devait avoir treize ans tout au plus mais semblait bien mature pour son âge ; il avait les cheveux d'un beau roux et coupés assez courts. Mais c'est son visage qui retint le plus l'attention de Hiei, un visage qu'il connaissait. De grands yeux avec la même expression que lui, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas dorés mais vert, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Le jeune garçon le fixa d'un air indéfinissable, il semblait retenir son souffle tout autant que Hiei. Il rompit soudain le silence en abaissant son rose whip, arme si familière au koorime.

- Hiei… Mon dieu c'est bien toi…, murmura-t-il.

- Kurama… Tu es… vivant, souffla Hiei.

- Mon dieu Hiei !

Kurama lâcha son rose whip qui redevint instantanément une rose et sauta dans les bras de Hiei qui le serra contre lui, lâchant son épée.

- Mon amour tu es en vie ! cria presque Kurama en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Hiei. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu aussi ! Bon sang il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à toi, en priant pour que tu sois en vie et que tu me retrouves !

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu… Mais j'ai senti que ton énergie ne s'éteignait pas totalement j'ai… je me suis accroché à ça et maintenant, tu es là, vivant et dans mes bras ! Mon cœur tu m'as tellement manqué ! souffla Hiei, réalisant difficilement.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hiei, je t'aime tellement.

Hiei releva la tête et pris le visage de Kurama dans ses mains. Lentement, tendrement, il l'embrassa. Le kitsune lui rendit avidement le baiser, se serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kurama, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, dit-il en rompant le baiser. Mais comment… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je me suis réincarné, en quelque sorte, répondit Kurama en essuyant une larme de joie. En réalité, je n'ai pris possession d'aucun autre corps, celui que tu as en face de toi est bien le mien, certes j'ai un peu changé, mais c'est moi. J'ai implanté mon esprit dans le corps d'une femme humaine qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants et elle m'a donné une seconde naissance. Cela fait quatorze ans que je vis avec elle et mon père qui est mort l'année dernière, je les considère vraiment comme mes parents, et pour eux il ne fait aucun doute que je suis leur fils. Ils m'ont nommé Shuichi, mais je reste Kurama.

Il insistait sur ce point parce qu'il avait peur que Hiei ne voit plus en lui l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en mourait littéralement de peur.

- Bien sûr que tu es toujours toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, pas pour moi en tout cas, Kurama, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il se passe.

Kurama embrassa Hiei à son tour puis sourit, soulagé et heureux.

- Merci. Merci mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Oh, mais tu n'avais pas ce bandeau à mon souvenir, ajouta-t-il en désignant son front.

- Non en effet. J'ai demandé à Shigure de me greffer un troisième œil.

Kurama ne connaissait que trop bien la réputation de cette opération, comme quoi personne n'y avait jamais survécu, même des démons de classe S y avaient laissé leur vie. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et enleva délicatement le bandeau blanc. Hiei ouvrit le Jagan.

- Tu as survécu à l'opération ? C'est incroyable !

- Ma volonté devait être assez forte, répondit Hiei en toute sincérité. Et puis, j'en avais besoin. Je voulais te retrouver, toi, mon amour, et aussi le Royaume de Koorime et la pierre d'Hirui que j'avais autour du cou à notre rencontre, souvenir de ma mère. Et je dois avouer que ce troisième œil me permet de renforcer mes pouvoirs de feu et de contrôle mental. On va dire que j'ai fais une bonne affaire, conclu-t-il en souriant.

- C'est-ce qui t'as conduit ici ? Tu as réussi à me localiser ?

- Non, je n'y arrivais pas du Makai, et cela ne fait que très peu de temps que je suis arrivé dans le Ningenkai, à vrai dire ça ne fait pas plus d'une heure. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps mais tu m'as trouvé avant, fit Hiei en souriant.

- Et j'en suis très heureux, répondit le kitsune. Cette fois plus rien ne nous séparera, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non plus rien, jamais…, répondit le koorime.

Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tendrement, longuement, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, et que cette fois, c'était pour de bon.

Soudain la poche de Kurama émit un bruit inconnu pour Hiei qui sursauta, son épée lui sautant directement dans la main. Kurama l'embrassa sur le front.

- Du calme, ce n'est qu'un téléphone portable. Un moyen de communication ningen relativement sophistiqué. C'est ma mère, attends une petite seconde s'il te plait, s'excusa-t-il.

Hiei hocha la tête, légèrement perdu. Kurama ouvrit le clapet du petit engin qui cessa immédiatement son bruit désagréable. Il le plaça à son oreille et salua sa mère.

« Moshi moshi kaasan ? Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Oui oui je sais qu'il est dix-huit heures, mais j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un que j'avais perdu de vue… Non tu ne le connais pas mais promis je te le présenterai un jour ! Oui je serai là pour dîner ne t'inquiète pas… Je peux rester encore une heure avec lui ? Ça fait longtemps. Merci maman ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Il sourit et raccrocha. Il remit l'engin dans sa poche et sourit à Hiei qui visiblement, attendait quelques explications.

- Oui comme je te l'ai dis, je la considère vraiment comme ma mère, pour moi c'est bien ce qu'elle est. Et la loi de ce pays stipule que je n'ai pas atteint la majorité en âge, ce qui veut dire que je dois obéir à ma mère, ce que naturellement, je fais. Mais j'ai de la chance qu'elle me fasse autant confiance, elle m'autorise beaucoup de choses et puis je ne peux pas cacher ma maturité. Elle en est fière d'ailleurs, que je sois mature pour mon âge comme elle dit, fit Kurama en souriant. Étant donné que je vis sous le même toit qu'elle, toi et moi ne pourrons pas rester ensemble la nuit pour l'instant. J'aimerai tellement… mais j'aimerai que nous y allions doucement avec ma mère, qu'elle apprenne à te connaître et à t'apprécier avant d'apprendre que je t'aime et que tu me le rends bien. Tu comprends ? Les mœurs ningen pourraient faire qu'elle te rejette. Et me rejette aussi.

- Oui… Mais nous… nous pourrons nous voir ? Souvent ?

Le ton de Hiei était anxieux.

- Évidemment ! J'y compte bien ! rétorqua Kurama en souriant. On va juste adapter les manières de nous retrouver à la situation présente, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Plus précisément ? demanda Hiei, perdu.

Ça lui faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler d'un coup.

- Le jour il n'y aura aucun problème, nous devrons juste rester discret dans le sens où nous éviterons de nous embrasser, entre autres, en public ou en trop grand public disons, en tout cas devant des personnes que je connais, pour le moment, et puis le soir et la nuit, tant que ma mère ne te connais pas, je garderai ma fenêtre ouverte comme tous les soirs et cette fois tu viendra me retrouver, mais il faudra faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer… ça m'énerve tant de restriction, soupira-t-il. Je t'aime et je veux que ça se sache… Mais pour l'instant, c'est plus sage, termina-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord, tu m'apprendra les mœurs et coutumes des ningen, et le genre de choses qu'il faut faire ou non en présence de ta mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle t'en veuille…

Hiei était un peu déçu mais comprenait l'importance que son amant attachait à ceci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hiei, le rassura Kurama. On y viendra doucement, je serai obligé de lui dire que tu es mon meilleur ami, pour le moment, et nous devront agir comme tel en sa présence, mais elle n'est pas là tout le temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

- La patience n'est pas mon fort mais je ferai des efforts, répondit Hiei en lui rendant son sourire. On peut rester encore un peu ensemble ce soir…?

- Oui heureusement, j'ai obtenu une échéance jusqu'à sept heures et demi, on a encore une heure et demi devant nous donc, et puis plus tard, quand elle sera couchée tu reviendras hein ?

- Bien sûr que je reviendrai.

- Range ton épée, les ningen n'en voient plus que dans les musées ou certains arts martiaux, je t'expliquerai un autre jour, pour l'instant je profite d'être avec toi.

- Ah, d'accord.

Hiei s'exécuta et Kurama lui expliqua aussi qu'il n'était pas très courant de se promener avec une cape dans le Ningenkai, mais qu'il y avait suffisamment d'excentriques dans cette ville pour que personne ne s'y attarde trop, mais que pour se présenter à Shiori Minamino, sa mère, il lui fournirait des vêtements ningen.

Hiei se sentait bizarre. Il était extrêmement heureux de retrouver Kurama, il voulait se serrer contre lui et plus jamais le lâcher. Mais il avait un corps d'adulte, bien que de taille très moyenne, alors que Kurama avait le corps d'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Malgré ça, il était tout de même plus grand que le jaganshi, et le dépassait de presque une tête. Hiei avait peur que ce corps soit plus fragile que le précédent, et qu'il le blesse, notamment lors de leurs rapports futurs.

_Non, tu es ridicule. Ce n'est pas le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Yohko Kurama, avec son corps, mais quelques années de moins. Quand on converti en âge ningen, j'ai environ seize ans, lui en a ici quatorze, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi à la base… Humpf._

- Hiei ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Hein ?

Hiei revint sur terre avec un air ahuri, Kurama sourit.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, excuses-moi. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Ça… ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

- La différence d'âge physique entre maintenant et à notre rencontre t'ennuie ?

La voix du kitsune s'était faite anxieuse sur la fin. Hiei secoua la tête.

- Non, de toute manière, tu fais toujours plus âgé que moi, termina-t-il, faisant allusion à sa taille qui l'avait toujours plus ou moins complexé.

- C'est une chose que nous allons tourner à notre avantage, annonça Kurama.

- Hn ? Comment ça ?

- Ne te vexe surtout pas, mais tu as l'air, à première vue, d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, comme moi. Ce n'est qu'en te regardant bien qu'on voit que tu as dû vivre plus que n'importe qui au Ningenkai. Et, bien entendu, tu as un corps d'homme, pas d'enfant. Si on se débrouille bien, ma mère n'y verra que du feu !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit la main. Hiei la saisit et le suivit dans la rue, s'habituant difficilement aux ningen, voitures et autres bâtiments. Il jetait des regards curieux à droite et à gauche, de temps en temps un regard noir à un ningen qui le regardait de travers.

_J'ai les yeux rouges et les cheveux noirs et blancs, et après ? Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ? L'autre là bas a bien les cheveux bleus…_

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel, se collant d'avantage à Kurama. C'est fou ce qu'il avait pu devenir tactile avec lui. Le rouquin le conduisit jusqu'au parc de Mushiyori, où ils s'isolèrent un peu, entre deux arbres.

Ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement, les mains de Hiei parcourant ce corps, s'y habituant, Kurama se collant contre lui, pressé, heureux de le retrouver.

**x-x-x-x**

- Shuichi ? Quand comptes-tu me présenter ton ami ? Tu sais, celui que tu avais perdu de vue, fit Shiori en souriant à son fils.

- Hiei ? Oh, bein, très bientôt kaasan. Sans problème. Mais il est assez timide, il ne parle pas beaucoup spontanément, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il se sentira très vite en confiance. Comment est-il dis moi ?

- Euh, il mesure environ un mètre soixante, il a le même âge que moi, des cheveux noirs et blancs impossibles à coiffer et des yeux rouges. Il pratique les arts martiaux et le sabre aussi, ajouta Kurama avec un sourire.

- Des cheveux noirs et blancs et des yeux rouges ? Plutôt singulier. Il doit être mignon.

- Il l'est, répondit Kurama en hochant la tête.

Il prit un air détaché, manquant de faire une gaffe.

_Il faut que je briefe Hiei pour le présenter à ma mère, voila bientôt deux mois qu'on s'est retrouvé. _

- Tu vas le voir tout à l'heure non ?

- Oui, on va se faire une petite sortie, répondit-il en souriant.

- Profites-en pour l'inviter pour demain midi. Je ferais des okonomiyaki, j'espère qu'il aime ça.

- Hiei mange de tout maman, sois rassurée là-dessus !

- Tant mieux, alors invite-le.

- D'accord. Je dois rentrer à quelle heure ce soir ?

- Shuichi, tu as quatorze ans et est assez mature pour que je te fasse confiance, rentre avant dix heures ce soir, d'accord ?

_Wow ! Il est dix-sept heures, génial ! J'ai de la chance de l'avoir quand même._

Kurama sourit, fit la bise à sa mère et prit son manteau.

- C'est parfait kaasan, merci. À ce soir !

- À ce soir mon chéri. Tu as pris des sous pour manger ?

- Oui j'ai.

- Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi m'man !

La porte de la maison se referma sur un Kurama aux anges. Quartier libre jusqu'à dix heures avec Hiei, il allait pouvoir le traîner au restaurant et lui trouver des vêtements ningen !

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver son jaganshi. Il le rejoignit près d'un gros arbre où Hiei avait élu domicile. Ce dernier se laissa glisser le long du tronc.

- Hiei, bonjour !

Kurama déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du koorime qui ferma les yeux avec bonheur.

- Bonjour, répondit-il doucement.

- Hiei, commença Kurama en lui prenant les mains, ma mère t'invite à venir manger avec nous demain à midi, et, sûrement, à rester un peu plus longtemps si j'arrive à négocier. Tu en dis quoi ?

- Euh ? Briefing ?

Le yohko sourit et hocha la tête.

- Viens, il faut d'abord te trouver des vêtements ningen. Je connais un magasin sympa qui fait de jolies choses, et j'ai assez d'argent pour le dévaliser.

Il entraîna Hiei dans un immense bâtiment avec des centaines de rayonnages de vêtements colorés. Hiei se sentait perdu, il observait certains ningen essayer des vestes dans les rayons ou les fouiller pour y dénicher la perle rare.

_C'est vraiment un monde étrange…_

Kurama le tira de sa rêverie.

- Ah ! Ça t'ira à ravir cette couleur !

Il tenait une chemise rouge foncée qu'il plaça devant Hiei pour vérifier son impression. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Parfait. Pas trop chic, mais élégant, ma mère va adorer. Tiens ça s'il te plait.

Hiei obéit, quelque peu dépassé par les évènements, et suivit le kitsune jusqu'au rayon des pantalons. Kurama sortit un jean noir et le plaça au niveau des hanches de Hiei.

- Je suis trop fort. Allez, aux cabines !

- Cabines ? répéta Hiei, abasourdi.

- Oui, à ce prix là, tu vas essayer, je veux être sûr qu'ils te vont.

Hiei se fit traîner jusqu'à une série de cabines bizarres fermées par des rideaux opaques qui s'arrêtaient à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. On y voyait quelques chevilles de personnes qui, visiblement, se déshabillaient. Hiei lança un regard interdit à Kurama. Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et entra dans une cabine avec lui. Il accrocha les vêtements à un crochet.

- Bien, je sors, tu enlèves tes vêtements, mets ceux là, et tu rouvres le rideau que je vois de quoi tu as l'air. Je… je resterai bien avec toi, continua-t-il en murmurant, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment discret.

Il l'embrassa furtivement puis sortit, refermant le rideau sur un Hiei surpris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rideau s'écarta sur un très bel homme. Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux envieux. La chemise bordeaux faisait très bien ressortir ses yeux de sang, et le jean noir dessinait superbement ses jambes musclées. Il ne manquait plus qu'une ceinture avec une jolie boucle argentée.

- Alors…?

- Tu es magnifique, souffla le kitsune en rougissant. Bouge pas !

Il tourna les talons et Hiei resta planté devant la cabine, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil levé.

- Wow Megumi, tu as vu le type là bas ? Un vrai canon ! fit une jeune fille non loin.

- C'est clair, quel âge tu crois qu'il a ? ajouta son amie, lorgnant clairement sur Hiei.

Celui-ci leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Kurama revint avec une ceinture noire à la boucle ovale et argentée.

- Mets ça aussi, fit-il en la lui tendant.

Hiei s'exécuta et le roux sourit.

- Impeccable. Vendu ! Rechanges-toi, on les prends.

Il referma le rideau sur son amant qui ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en enfilant sa cape. Kurama se frappa le front.

- Un manteau ! Suis-je bête. Viens.

Il fit essayer à Hiei toute une série de manteaux, dont un rouge pétant. Hiei eut une grimace mais se garda de tout commentaire. Il s'était peut-être réincarné, mais il n'en restait pas moi Yohko Kurama, Hiei avait eu le loisir de s'en rendre compte les deux derniers mois.

- Ah !

Kurama tendit un énième manteau à Hiei qui l'essaya docilement. Il était noir, avait une fermeture asymétrique et descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

- Et bein voila ! Bon, à la caisse maintenant, fit-il en récupérant le manteau.

_La caisse ? Quelle caisse ? Uh ? C'est pas une caisse ça, c'est un comptoir avec une nana derrière… _

Hiei haussa les sourcils, regarda Kurama payer puis prendre les sachets.

_Bien, hum. Nous voila bien emmerdé avec ces sachets… _

- Chéri ? On fait un saut rapide et discret chez moi que je pose ça, et après, je t'invite à dîner.

_Pfiou mais il a mangé quoi ce matin lui ? Un warg ?_

Le jaganshi hocha la tête.

**x-x-x-x**

- Voila, j'espère que tu as faim !

- Et comment !

Kurama sourit. Il connaissait un bon restaurant pas cher qui servait des spécialités de la région, notamment des sushi.

_Notre premier repas en tête à tête… _

Kurama sortit de ses pensées en apercevant l'enseigne du restaurant.

Étonnement, Hiei avait de très bonnes manières. Il se tenait droit, savait se servir des couverts et tenir un verre. Kurama profita du repas pour briefer Hiei au sujet de la rencontre avec Shiori le lendemain.

- Sois toi-même Hiei, fais juste attention à ne faire aucune allusion au Makai, à nos âges réels ou aux démons… Et… Elle posera sûrement des questions sur tes parents…

Hiei eut un air pensif.

- Je ne sais pas qui est mon père ni si il est encore vivant, je n'ai connu ma mère que quelques heures et, pour ce qui est de mon père adoptif, il m'a tourné le dos depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que je suis orphelin ?

- Je ne sais pas Hiei… Dans ce cas, il faut que tu ais une famille d'accueil… Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- J'aviserai, conclu Hiei en réfléchissant. Oh et, officiellement, je n'ai pas de sœur, d'accord ? D'autant que je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée, précisa-t-il.

- Très bien…

* * *

La suite au prochain numéro.

Je me suis comment dire... laissé emporté, du coup mon OS de 5 000 mots s'est transformé en TS de plus de 11 000 mots. J'ai coupé en deux shots, même si le premier est largement plus long que le second... y a pas photo, m'enfin. Je vais retravailler un peu le second et l'étoffer un p'tit coup ^^

Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il me trottait dans la tête, j'avais écrit jusque un peu après le flashback, puis c'était le gros blanc pendant deux mois. J'ai rédigé la totalité du reste hier soir. Hum…

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, désolé pour les fans du Kurama x Koronue, je n'aime pas vraiment ce couple, je n'ai pas été très gentil avec lui. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

J'espère aussi ne pas être trop tombé dans le cliché-nunuche-pénible, notamment avec les retrouvailles... Mais que voulez vous. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je posterai le _Second shot _d'ici quelques jours.

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des _reviews_ ^_^


	2. Accomplishment

**We come out from the Deep  
**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Hiei x Kurama.

Attention, présence de lime dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Quasiment tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Note : **La chronologie du manga/de l'anime n'est pas totalement respectée, car dans ceux là, quand Hiei et Kurama rencontrent Yusuke et les autres, ils sont sensés avoir quatorze ans environ. Ici, ils en ont dix-huit. Aussi, le nom du beau-père de Kurama n'étant pas connu dans l'anime ou le manga, ici, il s'appelle Kenichi.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_. Certains mots insistants aussi.

* * *

**Aki Y. :** Toutes mes excuses pour cet énorme (que dis-je, gigantesque) retard ! Surtout que j'ai finalement décidé de ne rien changer dans ce Second Shot car il me plaisait bien comme ça... J'ai quand même corrigé les maladresses, en espérant ne pas en avoir oublié ^_^;

Si vous êtes encore là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Second shot**

**Accomplishment**

- Oh, bonjour jeune homme ! Je présume que tu es Hiei ?

Shiori sourit en ouvrant la porte sur un jaganshi légèrement mal à l'aise, vêtu des vêtements que Kurama lui avait offert la veille et qui lui allaient comme un gant. Il s'inclina à quarante-cinq degré comme le lui avait montré Kurama.

- Bonjour madame Minamino. Je m'appelle Hiei Setsuko.

C'était un nom de famille qu'il avait trouvé pas mal, et Kurama et lui étaient tombés d'accord dessus. Shiori sourit.

- Entre je t'en prie. Shuichi ? Ton ami est là !

Le kitsune apparu presque aussitôt derrière sa mère et salua Hiei en lui serrant la main.

- T'es pile à l'heure ! Viens, rentre.

Hiei s'exécuta en jetant des regards curieux de tous côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, n'étant pas très doué pour la parlotte. Kurama lui prit son manteau et l'accrocha dans l'entrée où Hiei laissa également ses chaussures puis l'entraina dans le salon. Shiori était en train de servir des verres de soda. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle.

- Alors ! Vous vous étiez perdus de vue tous les deux ? commença Shiori.

_Et bein, ça commence bien…_

- Oui, j'ai changé de ville à un moment, répondit Hiei, mal à l'aise.

- Tu avais déménagé où ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- À Nagano. Pendant cinq ans.

- Tes parents font un travail qui les fait voyager beaucoup alors ? continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hiei retint une grimace.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais changé de famille d'accueil, mentit-il.

- Oh ! Excuses-moi, je ne savais pas, s'excusa-t-elle en jetant un regard de tu-aurais-pu-me-le-dire à son fils.

- C'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Il sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Kurama qui hocha la tête.

- Sers-toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

- Merci.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air bien mature pour ton âge, surtout tes yeux, lui dit-elle. Mon fils m'a dit que tu pratiquais les arts martiaux ?

- Oui en effet, répondit Hiei, pas plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Je m'entraîne au dojo de maître Genkai.

Kurama se retint d'ouvrir des yeux surpris. Depuis quand Hiei connaissait Genkai ? Puis il se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il irait prospecter pendant la nuit pour savoir quoi dire le lendemain.

- Oh tu es chez Genkai ? C'est un grand maître en arts martiaux, il paraît.

- Oui absolument. C'est elle ma famille d'accueil à présent, répondit le koorime. Mine de rien, j'apprends pas mal de choses avec elle, elle en sait long.

- J'imagine ! Tiens j'y pense, tu manges des okonomiyaki Hiei ?

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? risqua-t-il.

_Merde j'ai oublié de lui parler de ça ! Quelle cruche…_

- C'est une sorte de crêpe avec des œufs, du chou, de la viande, des crevettes, des nouilles soba et de la sauce okonomi. C'est très bon tu verras. Tu manges les œufs ou pas ?

- Oui oui, je mange des œufs. Ça a l'air bon, avoua-t-il.

- Ça l'est tu verras. Ma mère est un vrai cordon bleu, ajouta Kurama.

- Tu exagères. Bon, je vais préparer le repas, Hiei, n'hésite pas à te servir, ces amuses-bouche ne sont pas là pour faire joli !

Elle leur sourit puis se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le kitsune se saisit du visage de Hiei et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, répondit Hiei en lui caressant la joue.

- Ma mère a l'air de bien t'aimer, fit Kurama en souriant. Explique-moi, pour Genkai.

- Je suis allé la voir ce matin, répondit le jaganshi en posant sa joue sur l'épaule du roux. J'avais entendu parler d'elle via le Reikai. À vrai dire, je l'aime bien. Elle est sage et maître en arts martiaux – il n'y a pas de doute. Elle est aussi très douée pour lire dans les gens. Elle a accepté de m'aider sans aucun problème et avant même que la question ne me vienne à l'esprit.

- Elle est forte, admit Kurama.

- Ça oui.

Kurama jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la cuisine et posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Hiei qu'il caressa.

- Je dois y retourner demain dans la journée, donner des coups de main.

- Ok.

Le jaganshi tourna la tête vers Kurama pour l'embrasser, mais un bruit de pas les interrompit et ils se séparèrent rapidement.

- Shuichi, tu veux mettre la table ? fit sa mère en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Kurama se leva.

- Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe de suite.

Elle sourit puis retourna dans la cuisine. Hiei entreprit de se lever mais Kurama le repoussa sur le canapé.

- Reste assis. Je m'en occupe.

- Tu veux pas un coup de main ?

- Mais non, bois ton verre, j'aurai vite terminé.

_Ça a l'air bien, une vie de ningen… avec une famille…_

Hiei soupira discrètement et bu quelques gorgées de soda en observant son homme mettre la table.

- Installez-vous les enfants, c'est prêt ! fit la voix de Shiori depuis l'autre pièce.

_Les enfants ? Ola, il va falloir que je m'y habitue…_

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent face à face, laissant la place du chef en bout de table à Shiori. Cette dernière arriva bien vite avec deux grandes assiettes d'okonomiyaki qu'elle déposa devant eux. Hiei ne put retenir un air envieux.

_Ça a l'air divin ce truc !_

Elle sourit puis retourna dans la cuisine chercher sa propre assiette. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, elle les invita à goûter.

- C'est excellent ! s'exclama Hiei.

- Merci jeune homme. C'est le plat préféré de Shuichi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, admit Kurama. Tu veux de l'eau Hiei ? Kaasan ?

Il leur servit un verre d'eau puis observa Hiei, l'air amoureux, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspect devant sa mère. Ce dernier essayait de se détendre mais son manque d'expérience en matière de relations humaines l'en empêchait. Il demeurait sur le qui-vive.

- Hiei, tu peux rester cet après-midi si tu veux, vous pourriez regarder un film Shuichi et toi.

- Oh oui, bonne idée kaasan, s'exclama Kurama.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, au contraire ! Tu es le bienvenu ici Hiei, quand tu veux. J'espère que Genkai n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous savez, elle est avant tout mon maître d'armes. Pour elle, je suis responsable. Elle me fait confiance, à juste titre, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Il a vraiment des yeux étranges… Quand il veut, il doit avoir l'air vraiment effrayant…_

Elle lui sourit.

- Tant mieux. Restes donc cet après-midi.

- D'accord, merci madame.

- Appelle-moi donc Shiori, Hiei.

Il hocha maladroitement la tête.

A la fin du repas, elle se leva et ils l'aidèrent à débarrasser.

Ceci fait, Kurama salua sa mère et entraîna Hiei à l'étage, un DVD à la main.

- Viens, fit-il en refermant rapidement la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Je vais mettre ce film dans le lecteur, c'est très beau tu verras. Ça s'appelle _Fantasia_.

Le kitsune s'approcha de la télévision et inséra le disque dans le lecteur. Hiei le regarda faire, curieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un DVD, mais connaissait le principe de la télévision, étant lui-même à la recherche du _Chapitre Noir_, une vidéo secrète du Reikai. Ceci fait, le yohko installa un énorme coussin sur son lit et invita Hiei à l'y rejoindre. Le jaganshi se lova dans les bras de son kitsune et posa sa joue sur son épaule et sa main sur sa cuisse.

Hiei sursauta lorsque le DVD se lança, le son était légèrement trop élevé. Kurama s'empressa de le baisser.

- Tu verras, c'est un beau film, ce sont des artistes qui ont dessinés des scènes et les ont animés pour aller avec des musiques classiques connues. Tu aimes la belle musique ?

- Oui j'adore. Surtout le violoncelle, admit Hiei.

- Tu vas être servit, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

**x-x-x-x**

_Voila un an que j'ai retrouvé Kurama, et un peu moins que je connais sa mère. C'est vraiment agréable comme vie, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Plus._

Hiei s'étira dans son arbre et jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison des Minamino. Il devait passer l'après-midi et – avec de la chance, la nuit – chez Kurama.

Une heure plus tard, il était présentable et attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Un Kurama enjoué aux cheveux mi-longs lui ouvrit. Hiei le laissa l'embrasser avec bonheur.

- Bonjour mon chéri, entre. Ma mère est en haut. Kaasan ? Hiei est là.

- Bonjour Hiei ! fit la voix étouffée de Shiori depuis l'étage.

- Bonjour Shiori, répondit-il en riant.

- Viens, je vais te servir quelque chose à boire.

Le jaganshi obéit et laissa son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Kurama lui servit un verre de soda, surveillance maternelle oblige, et lui appris qu'il pouvait dormir ici si il le souhaitait, et que Shiori était en train de lui préparer un matelas par terre, contre le lit du kitsune.

- Oui, on ne pourra malheureusement pas dormir ensemble… Par contre, elle n'est pas là de tout l'après-midi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle va faire les boutiques avec des amies.

- Chouette, fit Hiei en souriant, lui volant un baiser.

Shiori redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, salua Hiei puis alla chercher sa veste.

- J'y vais les garçons. Amusez-vous bien.

- Toi aussi maman, répondit Kurama. Ne dépense pas trop ! ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner.

- Ah ! Je vais essayer ! Au revoir.

Elle agita la main puis sortit. Kurama ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se tourna vers Hiei qui avait déboutonné quelque peu sa chemise bleu marine et observait Kurama avec l'air de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait.

- Montons, murmura-t-il alors que Kurama venait de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Celui-ci acquiesça et le pas de porte fut vite troqué contre un lit douillet, l'un et l'autre se débarrassant de leurs vêtements devenus gênants. Hiei s'allongea sur Kurama et entreprit de dévorer son cou et ses épaules de baisers plus ou moins appuyés, caressant la peau de pêche du kitsune, insistant sur les zones érogènes. Il lui écarta lentement les cuisses tout en l'embrassant, jouant avec sa langue.

_Un après-midi entier rien que toi et moi, comptes sur moi pour en profiter… un maximum…_

- Shuichi ? Hiei ? appela Shiori depuis l'entrée.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle avait oublié son portefeuille et, par le même coup, son argent, et tendait l'oreille vers l'étage, entendant quelques sons étouffés.

_Je me demande ce qu'ils font…_

Elle ramassa son portefeuille et grimpa l'escalier puis tomba en arrêt en haut des marches. Ce qu'elle entendait, n'était rien d'autre que des gémissements de plaisir. Elle s'approcha fébrilement de la chambre de son fils et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Elle les aperçu, faisant passionnément l'amour. Elle retira vivement son visage de l'embrasure de la porte et colla son dos contre le mur, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de voir, et qu'elle continuait d'entendre.

_J'aurai dû le remarquer, ils sont trop proches, ça devait être évident que Hiei était le… petit ami de Shuichi… _

Elle redescendit précipitamment les marches, sans trop savoir si elle devait être choquée ou juste gênée d'avoir surpris son fils au lit avec la personne qu'il aimait. Personne qui était un jeune _homme_. Elle ressortit de la maison presque automatiquement, tentant de mettre ses idées au clair.

**x-x-x-x**

Quatre ans plus tard, Hiei et Kurama avaient fait la connaissance de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru et Botan, et Hiei avait retrouvé Yukina. La mère de Kurama s'était remarié et le kitsune avait à présent un demi-frère de quatorze ans portant le même prénom que lui : Shuichi. Hiei l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et le connaissait bien. Il s'entendait d'ailleurs plutôt bien avec lui, et l'adolescent savait pour la relation entre Hiei et son frère.

Kurama repassait distraitement une chemise de son beau-père quand Shiori entra dans la pièce. Elle plia quelques vêtements puis demanda :

- Tu ne vois plus Hiei ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus venu.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié la fois où elle les avait vus faire l'amour, mais n'avait jamais avoué à son fils qu'elle le savait. Kurama releva la tête de la planche et posa le fer.

- Si bien sûr, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus venu à la maison, mais je le vois presque tous les jours. Il s'entraîne beaucoup avec maître Genkai et Yusuke.

- Yusuke, c'est le garçon toujours habillé en vert qui sort avec la petite Yukimura ? demanda Shiori d'un air pensif.

- Oui c'est lui. C'est le nouveau disciple de maître Genkai, il s'entraîne souvent avec Hiei.

- Ah d'accord. Tu veux inviter Hiei à venir un de ces jours ? Il ne connait pas mon mari, ni Shuichi. Ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir.

- Bien sûr, je lui demanderai ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais kaasan, lui fit son fils en souriant.

- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, il est très agréable.

- Il a un peu grandit par contre, il mesure un mètre soixante-treize maintenant. Et il a deux tatouages.

Shiori sourit d'un air absent. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan des tatouages, mais son mari, Kenichi, aimait beaucoup ça et en avait un petit sur l'avant bras droit.

- Quel genre de tatouages ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais que Kenichi va lui sauter dans les bras ? ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Ha ha ! Il y a des chances ! En fait, il a un dragon noir enroulé autour de son bras droit de l'aisselle jusqu'à la main, et une plante en fleur avec une flèche sur l'épaule gauche. Ça lui va bien, ajouta-t-il.

- Je pense oui, alors, je vais prévenir Kenii qu'on aura de la visite… demain ?

- Oui, je le réquisitionne pour demain.

Le soir même, Kurama rejoignit Hiei pour une soirée en tête à tête au restaurant, il en profita pour l'inviter pour le lendemain, précisant qu'il avait dit à Shiori que le kokuryuha était un tatouage, l'autre étant un vrai. Hiei accepta avec plaisir, il était content de revoir la mère du kitsune.

- Il y aura aussi Kenichi, mon beau-père et son fils Shuichi bien entendu, précisa le yohko.

- Je me doute. J'appréhende un peu la rencontre avec ton beau-père…

- Faut pas, il est très bien tu verras, c'est un marrant, le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je te crois alors, sourit le jaganshi en levant son verre. À nos quatre ans.

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin qui leva rapidement le sien.

- À nos quatre ans, et à nous.

Ils trinquèrent et burent quelques gorgées de vin.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hiei se présenta devant la porte des Minamino, ce fut Kenichi qui lui ouvrit.

- Oui ? Oh, bonjour jeune homme, tu dois être Hiei Setsuko, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça monsieur. Bonjour, fit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Kenichi sourit et se poussa pour le laisser passer.

- Entre, l'ami. Shuichi, Hiei est là !

- Pile à l'heure, comme toujours, glissa Shiori en venant voir. Bonjour Hiei, ça fait longtemps, tu as bien grandit dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour Shiori, oui en effet. Désolé de n'être pas passé vous voir pendant un petit bout de temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Shuichi m'a dit que tu t'entraînais beaucoup. D'ailleurs où est mon fils ? Shuichi Minamino ?

- Présent !

Kurama déboula dans l'entrée et leva la main comme dans une classe. Hiei ne put retenir un sourire et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Viens Hiei, donnes-moi ta veste, fit-il en attrapant le vêtement au niveau des épaules du koorime.

Il portait un débardeur noir dessous, ne pas voir son kokuryuha était mission impossible. Kenichi ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ouah ! Il est trop génial ! s'écria-t-il en prenant le bras de Hiei pour mieux voir.

Hiei le regarda le trifouiller d'un air surpris mais ne broncha pas. Il remarqua le petit tatouage sur l'avant-bras du beau-père de Kurama et conclu qu'il devait aimer les tatouages sans oser s'en faire faire un grand.

- Il est vraiment trop chouette, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça, s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as dessiné toi-même ?

Hiei hocha la tête.

- Celui-là aussi, indiqua Kurama en montrant l'épaule gauche de Hiei où on pouvait voir un petit tatouage en forme de plante stylisée avec une flèche.

- Très joli, j'adore. Ça représente quoi ? Une personne que tu aimes ?

- Absolument, répondit Hiei en souriant.

Il avait fait faire ce tatouage par Shigure, la plante représentant bien sûr Kurama, et la flèche, l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Kenichi se décida enfin à le lâcher.

- Hiei, méfies-toi, il va t'épouser, lui glissa Shuichi en passant derrière lui.

Le jaganshi ne put retenir un rire et le père de l'adolescent lui mit une tape amicale derrière la tête.

- Arrêtes, tu vas le faire fuir. Hiei, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Y va t'épouser j'te dis, insista Shuichi en esquivant une nouvelle tape de son père.

Kurama leva les yeux au ciel et Hiei haussa les épaules d'un air entendu.

- Je ne pense pas que Shiori approuve, dit-il.

- Je ne pense pas non plus ! fit-elle en riant. Allez, on va ne pas rester indéfiniment dans l'entrée. Tous au salon ! Shuichi un et deux, allez chercher à boire, hop hop !

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent après un salut militaire et Kenichi continua de faire connaissance avec Hiei qu'il aimait déjà. Il remarqua qu'il était bien musclé, et se souvint que Shiori lui avait dit qu'il pratiquait les arts martiaux au dojo de maître Genkai.

- Tu veux boire quoi Hiei ? demanda Shuichi en passant la tête dans le salon.

- Euh… une bière, tu as ?

- Sans problème !

- Merci.

Kenichi l'assaillit de questions sur ses tatouages, les arts martiaux et diverses autres choses.

_Il est fatiguant, mais je l'aime bien ce mec._

Hiei répondait patiemment aux questions du beau-père de son homme quand Shuichi revint avec les boissons et les posa sur la table basse. Shiori en profita pour aller discuter avec son fils.

- Shuichi ? Je peux te parler un moment ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

Kurama la considéra d'un air surpris mais hocha la tête. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et se lança.

- Il y a environ quatre ans, tu te souviens que Hiei avait passé l'après-midi chez nous ? J'étais sortie avec des amies.

_Oh mon Dieu… Ne me dites pas que…_

Kurama hocha la tête, les dents serrées, s'attendant au pire.

- Et bien, j'avais oublié mon portefeuille alors je suis revenue environ une heure après. Je suis montée voir ce que vous faisiez et… Je vous ai vu, toi et Hiei, en train de… faire l'amour…

Elle baissa légèrement le ton à la fin de sa phrase et observa son fils d'un air sérieux. Kurama déglutit difficilement.

- Je… je ne savais pas que tu nous avais vus, bredouilla-t-il.

- J'ai préféré ne rien vous dire. J'ai d'abord considéré la chose moi-même.

- Et…? risqua son fils.

- Et bien, j'aime beaucoup Hiei, cela va sans dire, c'est quelqu'un de très agréable et de parfaitement réglo. Et de ce que j'en ai vu, il tient énormément à toi. Et réciproquement. Mais je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que je n'aurai pas de petits enfants, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Kurama était tendu comme un arc. Il ne bougea pas.

- Si tu es heureux avec lui, je n'ai rien à y redire, Shuichi.

- Tu… tu acceptes ma… relation avec Hiei ? souffla-t-il laborieusement.

- Naturellement. Je l'ai apprise d'une manière plutôt… brutale disons, mais j'ai largement eu le temps d'y penser et, j'en suis certaine, tu l'aimes profondément. Et lui aussi.

- Oui. Kaasan…

Elle se leva et le kitsune fit de même. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- Merci, maman.

Elle ne répondit rien mais sourit, lui rendant son étreinte.

- Retournons au salon avant que mon homme ne me quitte pour le tien, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kurama hocha la tête, rayonnant.

_Quand je vais dire ça à Hiei… Il va être content !_

Celui-ci avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Kenichi. Shiori vint réquisitionner son mari en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de main dans la cuisine, laissant Hiei avec les deux Shuichi.

_Elle va sans doute le mettre au courant… À moi de briefer Hiei._

Il s'assit à côté de son homme et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Ma mère est au courant pour nous deux. Elle est sans doute en train d'en discuter avec Kenichi, avoua Kurama.

Hiei ouvrit des yeux inquiets. Le kitsune lui sourit.

- Elle approuve, en fait, elle le savait depuis longtemps… Euh… Shuichi ? Tu veux pas aller faire un tour ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne dérangerai pas, juré.

- File !

- Rhô, t'es pas marrant !

Kurama détourna son attention de son frère pour la reporter sur son koorime, toujours pas rassuré.

- Comment l'a-t-elle su ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui expliqua qu'elle les avait aperçus quatre ans plus tôt, en plein acte. Hiei rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- J'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était revenue…

- Moi non plus, j'en savais rien.

- Faut dire qu'on était… légèrement absorbés par autre chose, avoua Hiei en soupirant.

- C'est vrai. Mais elle approuve je te dis. Elle t'aime beaucoup, te trouve réglo, et elle est heureuse pour nous.

- J'en suis rassuré, admit le koorime.

- Et moi donc… Et puis… plus besoin de se cacher à présent…

Le yohko se pencha et vola un baiser à Hiei. Ses parents revinrent sur ses entrefaites, ne leur laissant pas le temps de se séparer.

- Regardes-moi ça, dès qu'on a le dos tourné, ça se bégotte sur le canapé ! Les jeunes de nos jours, je te jure !

Hiei rougit, Kurama détourna les yeux d'un air gêné. Kenichi darda sur eux un regard sévère puis, n'y tenant plus, finit par sourire largement.

- Vous nous aviez caché ça hein ?

- Arrêtes papa ! Tu vas vraiment finir par les traumatiser !

Hiei se détendit visiblement et presque comiquement et eu un sourire soulagé. Kurama lui prit la main en souriant à ses parents. Ils n'auront plus à se cacher désormais.

C'était une autre étape de franchie pour leur couple.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin de ce petit two shot. Dire que j'avais promis poster ce bout là quelques jours après le premier... Faut que j'arrête de promettre des choses, ça me réussit pas... J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas déserté (et qu'il vous a plu).

J'espère ne pas être trop tombé dans le cliché à certains moments, notamment les retrouvailles Hiei x Kurama mais comme dit dans le premier, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors...!

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseraient des reviews ^_^


End file.
